Metal and glass structures such as solariums and greenhouses are well-known in the art. Furthermore, solariums and greenhouses being attached to a house or similar building structures are also well-known in the art. In general, these solariums or greenhouses are comprised of a roof being connected to the building structure, a front vertical wall, and two side walls, one end of each side wall being connected to the building structure. Main beams extend from the building structure in a general horizontal or slightly pitched direction to form the frame for the roof. Similar main beams extend vertically from the roof to the floor to form the front wall and the side walls. Horizontal mullion bars which are spaced apart extend across the main beams in a general perpendicular configuration with respect to the main beams. Glazing strips comprised of an elastomeric material are attached to the main beams and the mullion bars, and the glass or similar media are placed on those glazing strips and are securely attached thereon by well-known means.
In the past, the mullion bars were connected to the main beam by milling a notch from the main beam to form a recess for receiving the mullion bar. The milling process is time consuming. Furthermore, if an error is made in the milling process as to the location of the recess, the beam is oftentimes unusable and must be scrapped. If the error is discovered at the installation site, the installation is delayed.
According to the present invention, a glazing assembly for connecting the main beams and the mullion bars is disclosed which does not require the milling of the main beam to form a recess thereon, thereby reducing the labor costs, the period of installation of said structures, and eliminating the probability of error.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and drawings.